Kono's gone
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: McKono have been dating then 1 day she doesn't show up at the office. Steve gets a call from Wo Fat. he has kidnapped her. Steve will do anything to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this idea popped into my head**

**Chapter 1: Where is she?**

The day started as any other normal day in 5-0 or well what was consider normal. Chin already being in the office earlier doing some paperwork, Steve coming in followed by Danny who was griping about pineapples and pizza again. 'Damn does that man never shut up?' Steve thought then he noticed something was different; Kono wasn't there and that was weird because she usually was the first one there. He walked over to Chin, "Hey Chin, have you heard from Kono?"

"No brah, I thought you were picking her up."

"Nope she said that she wanted to go for a swim then come in but that was earlier this morning. I'll call her, maybe she fell asleep." He went back to his office and called her cell, it rang but then it went to voicemail so that told him that her phone was on but she must be busy then his phone rang. He looked at it and it was an unknown number but picked it up anyway, "Hello…"

"So I've wondered where you've been hiding, Commander McGarrett, I'm glad you're back to work. Notice anything different?"

He knew that voice and instantly his whole body went ridged, "Where is she Wo Fat?" he yelled, "I swear if you hurt her in any way I will personally kill you, very painfully and very slowly."

"Tisk tisk McGarrett, that's no way to talk to someone who's got your girlfriend."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to suffer…" there was a silence over the phone the he heard a scream; he knew that was Kono in the background.

"I swear Wo Fat, stop, I will hunt you down!" he was yelling and pacing his office like a caged animal. Danny and Chin came running in when they heard in yell their enemy's name. They just looked at him helplessly; they knew they couldn't do anything because they knew that he was using a throw away phone so they couldn't trace the number.

"McGarrett that's going to cost you." was all he simply stated before he hung up, and Steve just yelled out in frustration; angry hot tears in his eyes as he sunk down on the couch. They rushed over and sat down on either side of him and Danny put his arms around him. "He has her! Wo Fat has Kono and he's doing God knows what to her and I…I don't know what to do." He broke down completely and he laid his head in the crook of Danny's neck; Danny, being the good guy that he is just let him cry, he was glad that he was showing his vulnerability. "Steve we will find her and we will take him down. I will personally hold him down while you kick his ass. I love Kono like she was my own sister." Danny said and Chin piped up, "Well I for one am not going to sit here and do nothing, Steve look at me, when you called her cell was it on?"

"Yes it was, who knows maybe she hid it on her person. He said he wanted me to suffer. Guys we have to find her quickly or no I don't want to think about that other thing right now. He put the phone down and the next thing I hear is her screaming, I can't imagine what he's doing to her—no scratch that I don't want to know what he's doing to her." With his Seal mode full on, there was no stopping him now and with that they got up and headed towards the computer in the war room.

**AN: I know this chapter's a little short but let me know what ya'll think please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Thank you for all the reviews and favorite alerts! You know it really makes my day when I read ya'lls reviews**

**Chapter 2: 10 hours earlier**

It was around midnight when Steve had dropped off Kono at her place after their wonderful date; they had gone hiking then out to dinner then went dancing. He kissed her passionately before she got out of his truck and she left with a huge smile on her face. They had been dating about 6 months and it was the most wonderful time of their lives, of course that didn't stop Danny teasing Steve about it, Chin was of course supporting them but with a warning to Steve that if he ever hurt her that he would make sure no one would find his body.

She had just waved goodbye to Steve before she closed the door and locked it and that's when everything changed. Before she knew it she was hit on the back of the head with something, she woke up a few minutes later with her head pounding then someone said, "Oh good, look at who just woke up. Now we're going to have some fun."

"What the hell do you want?" she spat which in turn got her a punch to the face then she looked up and her mouth dropped, "Wo Fat?"

"The one and only…now watch your language and behave."

Gathering her strength she lunged at him only to be held back by two of his men. Wo Fat just laughed but then stopped when she started fighting both men. The next he knew both of his men were unconscious on the floor and she was running at him giving him a roundhouse kick to the chest. He went down couching and holding his chest. She turned around to grab her gun only to find herself blacking out. He had recovered quickly, took out his taser which was the same one he had used on Steve then he used it on Kono and she blacked out.

The next thing she knew she was waking up; her head was killing her and the side of her neck hurt like hell. She tried to move but only to find that she was bound; both of hands and feet were zip tied. She was glad she still had her hiking boots still on; being around Steve she realized that she had learned some things about hiding different things so the bad guys won't know where to look. Thankfully she had phone turned on but it was on silent—it was in her boot and she also had a Swiss army knife in there. Both of her hands were bound together but in front of her so that was a good thing because then she could reach it. The cop in her began to come through and she began to look around to see if she could identify anything so that she could send a text to Steve so he could track to where she was at. But all she saw was that she was in a room, although it looked like a bedroom so this was good, it could be a house but before she could carry her plan he came in there phone in hand and with a knife in the other hand. She started to scoot away but was stopped by a wall then she felt pain in her arm. She looked down and noticed he was putting cuts on her arm but she didn't scream knowing that's what he wanted; he got frustrated so he stabbed her in her upper thigh and that's when she screamed. He just said, "Good now Steve will know you're alive. Oh he's on the phone just listening."

She glared at him, "Go to hell…" he slapped her across the face then said, "Oh I plan to and that's how I'm going to take down McGarrett. You see he doesn't know where you are so by the time he finds you; you'll be dead then he'll hopefully kill himself."

She kept on glaring at him, "Not before he kills you first for taking my life. I hope he takes his time in killing you."

He just smiled, "Don't worry…you'll be there soon enough." He simply stated then pulled out a syringe with what looked like a yellowish clear color to it; she tried to fight but was held down then she felt the needle go into her arm. She didn't know what it was but it was having a strange effect on her. "There that'll keep you quiet for a little while." She blinked several times to try and get her focus back but she felt dizzy and she was starting to loose feeling in her arms and legs. The pain from where he stabbed her had gone away and she was feeling tired also. "Wh…What did you give me?" she stammered out.

"Oh just a little concoction I put together and I must tell you that this stuff is very addictive; I did experiments before I gave this to you just to be sure it would work and it did…' she cut him off, "I…I…no…what is this stuff?" "Just some PCP and morphine…I see you're already starting to feel the effects of it."

"You…plan on giving me more?" she was having a hard time talking must be the drugs

"Yes…but I won't overdose you…that would be way too easy." He just simply said then walked out and closed the door.

She knew from her study at the academy that PCP and morphine were addictive by themselves but put together she knew she was in trouble because if she got out of her alive, she would have to go through rehab of some sort to get this stuff out of her system and she wasn't looking forward to it. She laid her head back against the wall trying to think of what to do then she remembered that she had her cell. So she took it out of her boot, trying to hold it because she felt like her hands were slippery, opened up a text message and began to relay a message to Steve, hoping that he would get it and come for her before it got too bad.

TO: Steve McGarrett

FROM: KONO

MESSAGE:

PCPMORPHINECOMBIO-HELPMEB4ITGETTOOBAD-INAEMPTYBEDRM-TRACECELLPHONE-IAMZIPTIEDONWRISTS&ANKLES-STABBEDMEINTHEUPPERTHIGH--ILOVEYOUALWAYS&FOREVER!

She hit send hoping that he would get it and put the phone back in her boot before she blacked out.

Meanwhile back at HPD, he was pacing the room trying to think of ways to find her when his phone went off. He looked at and smiled, "Yes I knew she'd come through! Hey guys she sent me a text. It's all together but we can pull the sentences apart." As they began doing this he was getting redder as he read each one out loud. Danny just rubbed his back trying to claim him down. "Don't worry Steve; look she said to trace her cell so we could find her." Danny stated but that didn't calm him down, "Danny look at what he gave her! PCP and morphine! Together that's a very addictive combination and those two things are very hard to get off of so don't tell me to calm down. I'll be calm when I feel his life go out from beneath my hands! I know about this stuff, I've done cases on it and its bad, very bad Daniel. We need to find her fast before he gives her anymore of that stuff." Danny knew that his yelling and ranting was hopefully helping him so he didn't take it too personally when he busted out like that. He just looked at him but then asked, "What was the end result on those cases?"

Steve just stared at him with tears in eyes, "The PCP eventually got to them and they…they killed themselves so that's why we have to find her or else…it's because of the hallucinations, I read that sometimes they can be bad…" His voice trailed off as he looked down at the floor unable to look at Danny or Chin in the eye then there was a beeping on the computer screen; the computer had triangulated her cell. All 3 of them had a smile on their face as they looked at the address. "It looks like they have her in some abandoned house. Kono was right it was a house." Danny said as he threw the keys to Steve but he threw them back, "It's better if we take the truck; where it's at has a lot of back roads and I don't think your car can handle it." "Alright" Danny stated.

They were headed to what seemed like the jungle over in Oahu to an abandoned house. As Steve was driving he kept thinking, 'hold on baby, please don't give up, and keep fighting.'

Danny was holding on for dear life then he started ranting yet again, "Steve how many times do I tell that I would like to be in one piece at the end of the day? Never mind…just get us there in one piece and yes I do know that you have your full on Seal mode but for the life of me and Chin just get us there in one piece so that all of us can kick his ass."

He just nodded and continued driving to what Danny calls, 'speed racing' and pretty soon they got there. He pulled over and turned off the truck; Danny turned to him like he was crazy, "Steve why did you stop?"

"Because they could have guards; we will walk the rest of the way, trust me it's not that far, it's just up this dirt road." He said as he hopped out and went to the back of it and began handing out automatic weapons to Chin and Danny and one for himself. Then he got out a weird looking knife, some grenades, extra bullets and his SIG.

"No wonder you were cargo pants." Danny said, "And what is that weird looking knife?"

"It's for when I go diving to protect me from predators and when you press this little button it automatically freezes the vital organs effectively killing them."

"Oh that's cool. Now let's go"

Meanwhile back in the room she was just waking up and she was surprised to see Steve standing over her but wait that couldn't be right. 'Must be the hallucinations' she thought then she said, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing…you see you're going to suffer a lot before you end your own life." He simply stated before injecting her again. She gasped as she felt the rush enter her although she felt he had given her more. Then she felt her limbs going numb and she felt like she couldn't breathe and she began blinking fast and then she saw something like a cloud in the same room then it changed into Chin. "Go away, I know you're not real!" she yelled

"Oh I'll go away just as soon as you kill yourself. Go head and do it. He left the gun there, just pick it up and pull the trigger." The he vanished.

All of the sudden she heard gunshots and a couple of explosions outside but she just thought they were part of the hallucinations then her door came flying open and Wo Fat ran in with a filled syringe, "Your boy found us but he's not going to be able to save you. You see this is filled all the way and you are going to die." He began injecting it into her and she began screaming for Steve then he went limp and she noticed that he had a hole in the back of his head. The last thing she knew was that he was dead before she started convulsing violently.

**AN: Okay I'm stopping it right here well because I wanted to give ya'll a cliffy. Please review****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I love all your reviews and thanks again! **

**Chapter 3: Saving Kono**

Steve threw his gun down and ran to her, "Kono! Baby please, wake up!" he shouted when she had stopped convulsing and now she was just lying there so still. He kicked Wo Fat off to the side and he had hit him so hard that he hit the opposite wall underneath the window then he pulled out the syringe which was now only half filled. Before Steve had killed him he only put in half the stuff so that's a good thing because she was dead automatically so there was a chance that she would make it. Yeah it was going to be a long, hard road to get that stuff out of her system but with his help she could get through it. He felt for her pulse but he couldn't find it at first then when he pressed harder he just barely felt it; she was barely hanging to life. "Danny, Chin! Get in here and call an ambulance…quickly! She barely has a pulse!" they came running in and Chin called for a bus to come and pick her up ASAP! Danny went over to Wo Fat to check him but Steve piped up, "He's dead Danno. I busted through the door and he was trying to give her the rest of the drugs; he only got halfway there before I shot him in the head. I…I hope she makes it because honestly I…I don't know what I would do if she dies. She has taught me how to see things differently, how to see love differently and she has become my world. I love her so much that it hurts; I just wish this was me instead of her." He cut off the zip ties and held her in his arms with tears rolling down his checks.

A few hours later they were at the hospital and he didn't even know when they pulled him off well more like pried her away from him because he wouldn't let go of her. He didn't even know when they arrived at the hospital; he was in a clear state of total shock. Danny and Chin were just sitting beside him not saying anything just being there for him. The look on his face was blankness. The doctor came through the doors and he stood rod straight like he was addressing a general.

"Hi I'm Doctor Smith and I worked on Kono."

"How is she doc?"

"Honestly, not that good, she's barely alive when they brought her in but she'll make it. We've put her on some fluids to get those drugs out of her system but I will tell you right now that this is going to be a long journey. Because these 2 drugs were combined it's a very lethal and very addictive combination but within a week or two these drugs should be gone from her system."

"Whoa…what's she going to be like, I mean her personality?" Danny asked

"She's not going to be herself. She might be resistant or fight if she thinks she's in danger. Other times she might just burst into tears for no reason." He replied

"Would it help if she had someone she knows right beside her?" Steve asked

"Actually yes it would. I understand you two are an item…"

Steve smiled, "Yes we are and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but beside to help her through this hell."

"That's good and I'll alert everyone that you'll be staying her. I've heard stories about you and I have no doubt in my mind that you guys are a perfect match for each other."

"Thank you, Sir. Can we go see her now?"

"Yes but I will tell you this, we had to give her a sedative to calm her down because she started fighting so she'll be a little sleepy."

They followed him out and to her room which was 204 and when the got there Steve gasped a little. He went to her side and put his hand in hers. He lends down and kissed her forehead, "Hey baby, it's me Steve and you are safe now. Wo Fat is dead so he can't hurt you or anyone else anymore. I love you."

She kind of groaned and said, "Who's there? Go away! No more drugs, stay away from me Wo Fat!" and she started kicking and punching Steve but he just held her then kind of shouted loudly, "Kono! It's Steve McGarrett!" that seemed to get through because she opened her eyes and looked up, "Is that really you or is this just another hallucination?"

"No honey, it's really me." he took her hand and placed it over his heart, "See it's real. You are safe now. He's dead, I killed him."

"Really?" she smiled and had tears in her eyes

"Yes really, he can't hurt you anymore and I promise that I will be here everyday to help you through this. Don't worry you will get through it."

That's when she lost it and completely broke down. Steve scooted her over in the bed and got in beside her and put his arms around her and holding her tightly. She sobbed into his chest. The others didn't say anything but just stood there and Danny whispered to Chin, "I want to bring him back to life so we could kill him again. This is breaking my heart." Chin agreed, "Steve I think we're going to go…" before Chin could finish what he was saying Kono piped up, "No please don't go! I…I need you here, please" the way she had said broke all of their hearts, "Ok Kono we'll stay with you." she smiled and laid her head back down on his chest and fell asleep. Now it was Steve's turn to have tears in his eyes; Danny came over and rubbed his shoulder, "She's alive Steve, take comfort in that."

"I know but I hate seeing her like this; it just makes me angry all over again and it makes me wish that I could go back in time and kill him all over again."

"Yeah we know that; we feel the same way." Chin replied.

Over the next couple of weeks, Steve was there; reassuring her that he was real and not imagined. Of course there were sometimes when she woke up fighting but that was just because of the drugs leaving her system. Steve basically lived up there with Danny or Chin bringing him different supplies that he needed because he was not leaving that room till she was released but it was the nightmares that got to him. Sometimes they were bad and he could tell because her face would be scrunched up in pain so he woke her up and she just started crying so he held her. Finally she was released from the hospital and everyone was overjoyed including Kono. She had begun to be back to her old self which was a very good thing. The doctor pulled Steve aside to talk to him privately, "I'm just going to warn you that this is not over but she's out of the worst of it so that's why I'm letting her go but under your care. She still has a long way to go and even though she seems like her old self now she still has some of the PCP in her system so she still might cry, fight or scream. I just don't want you to be alarmed if she does that."

"Thanks Doc and thank you for everything."

"You're welcome well now I've got rounds to do so I'll see you later."

He walked back over to Kono, "You ready to go babe?"

She smiled, "Are you kidding? I was ready to go a week ago."

They laughed as they walked out well he pushed her out in a wheelchair because it was policy but she was glad to be leaving.

**AN: I heard this song yesterday and I thought it was so cute. It's called, 'Honeybee' by Blake Shelton. I thought of my favorite TV couples when I heard this like McKono—Hawaii 5-0, McSwarek—Rookie Blue and Parker/Hardison —Leverage—these two are so cute **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thank you for all the reviews...sorry I haven't updated in a while; I got a bad case of writer's block for this story and then I was caught up in my other 5-0 story called, 'nightmares'. You should check it out but I will tell you this the first 2 chapters are very emotionally draining but it always has to get worse before it gets better. Okay enough of my spill on with the story…**

**Chapter 4: Home and Healing…**

He woke to the hard feeling of trying to breathe then he realized that something was pressing down on his neck so he opened his eyes to find Kono on top of him trying to kill him. He realized that she was having a nightmare but this was a first where she actually did something in her sleep, she just kept saying, "No you are not going to put anymore drugs into me Wo Fat! I will kill you!" then she squeezed harder around his neck and that's when Steve went into action—he put his hands around her wrists and loudly said, "Kono! It's me—wake up! It's Steve McGarrett!"

She blinked her eyes opened and looked around; at first she was confused then she looked down at him and horror and guilt washed over her face. She saw that bruises were already forming around his neck, "Oh my God! What I have done?" she screamed out as she collapsed on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, "Shhh...It's alright…you were just having a nightmare or a hallucination."

"It was just a hallucination because I was asleep I think…oh I don't know…when is the PCP going to be fully gone?"

"The doctor said that PCP takes a little longer especially in your case since he tried to overdose you with it. He said that it would be another week or two before you fully back to normal."

"I am so sorry…what if…" he cut her off by placing a finger on her mouth, "No don't do that to yourself…don't be sorry and do not play the 'what if' game. I am not going anywhere do you hear me? Just know that I will always love you."

That got to just bust out crying then she leaped off the bed and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. It took a minute for Steve to realize that she wasn't in the room anymore because she had moved to fast. He laid there for a few minutes because he was giving her some space and he needed to think. Tears rolled out of his eyes; he hated Wo Fat for doing this; he wanted to go back in time and kill him for hurting her like this. Sure she'll recover but it was the emotional pain that broke his heart and he wished that he could take it all away. He looked at the alarm clock and realized that it had been 10 minutes since she's been in there. So he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Kono, baby…please open up and let me help you."

There was no answer so this time he knocked a little harder and little louder but still no answer then he said, "Alright if you don't open this door I will kick it in." he said with sudden fear and worry in his voice but still no answer. So he kicked in the door and now it only hanged on one hinge and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. She was lying on the floor with her wrists slit. She had tried to kill herself. He grabbed two washcloths from the sink and applied pressure then he called 911. After he hung up he called Chin…

"This better be good Steven"

"Get over here NOW! she…oh God…Chin…

"What? What happened?"

"She ran into the bathroom, locked the door and slit her wrists. I kicked it in because I was worried about her when she didn't answer and I found her lying on the floor…"

"Oh damn…did you call 911?"

"Well of course I did…could you please call Danny for me…"

"Sure thing Steve…"

They hung up and he pulled her into his lap and kept her wrists so that no more blood would come out and pretty soon the ambulance got there. They practically had to pull her away from him because he was afraid that if he let go then she would start bleeding again.

They wrapped her wrists up and checked her vitals and loaded her onto the bus with Steve right behind them. He held her hand and kept saying, "Please don't leave me…I can't loose you…Kono baby if you can hear me please I need you right here with me. I love you."

They arrived at the hospital and he tried to go with them but was held back so he just stomped into the waiting area. 10 minutes later Danny along with Grace and Chin came in.

Gracie dropped her father's hand and ran over to Steve and wrapped him in a huge hug, "Don't worry Uncle Steve. I'm here and she will be fine."

He just wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her into his lap and tears started coming down like a rain storm. Chin and Danny sat on either side of him with each of their hands on his shoulders trying to comfort him.

"What is wrong with me? I can't stop crying and I used to be better at this." he finally said

"Nothing…its called love" Chin stated

"Yeah so don't worry…" Gracie smiled up at him

"Thanks sweety…I really needed to hear that."

"So my little girl has an effect on the great Super Seal." Danny finally piped up and Steve just looked at him and laughed a little.

"Call it what you want…she really did help Danno"

Before he had a chance to respond the Doctor came in and they all stood up with Steve still holding Gracie but moved her to his hip. "How is she doctor smith?"

"She thankfully didn't loose that much blood but she will be staying here for a week to be sure that the PCP is all out of her system. I didn't know that it could get this bad…I've never really encounter someone who was on PCP."

"Well I have and well lets just say that sometimes it doesn't turn out well if the proper care isn't given." Steve stated it in a way as to not scare Gracie.

"I understand Commander and thank you and I'm sorry I shouldn't have let her go home."

"No it's alright, you didn't know and frankly I didn't know it could get that bad either."

"Can we see her?" Chin asked

"Yes but we've got her sedated to keep her calm so she will be a little sleepy."

They followed her out and went to her room in which they went in; they stepped aside so Steve could see her first. The whole time he didn't put Gracie down, he held on to her like his life depended on it. He gently took her hand in his and kissed it and she made a small noise.

"mmmph…Steve? Is that you?"

"Yes baby…it is…"

"What happened? Why am I back here?"

"You tried to take your own life. It's just because of that drug but they're going to keep you in her for another week so that it can get out of your system."

"What? No I don't want to stay here! I want to go home! NOW!"

"I know you do Kono but the doctor says it's not safe for you yet. You get me?"

"Yeah I get you but I still don't have to like it. So why exactly did I try to kill myself?"

"You had either a nightmare or a hallucination and you were trying to strangle me thinking it was Wo Fat."

"Oh my…I remember now…and look you have bruises on your neck…Steve I am so sorry, please forgive me." she had tears in her eyes

"Oh honey…I do you did nothing wrong…" he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled at her.

"Oh hi Gracie…I didn't even see you there…sorry about that."

"It's okay Auntie Kono…Uncle Steve put me on the bed so I can give her a hug…"

He just laughed a little and did what she wanted even though he felt like he would break if he let go of her.

She gave her a tight hug, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes baby I do…thank you for the hug."

"Don't worry I'll take care of your Uncle Steve while you stay here."

"Awe thanks baby."

The whole time Steve was just gazing down at the two of them thinking about their future together and maybe having a daughter of their own someday.

"Hey you…" Chin and Danny said

"Hey take care of my Navy boy for me. Danno make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble please."

"Oh it's Danno now' he smiled, "And yes I'll make sure. You just focus on getting yourself better."

"Okay…Hey cuz…"

"Hey…don't worry so much…you will get better and back to catching all those bad guys…"

She just smiled and went to sleep and Steve picked up Gracie again.

"Uncle Steve, are you okay?" she whispered

"Yeah I guess"

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"No don't do that…please tell me." now she sounded like her father

"I'm just scared for her…I love her so much it hurts me"

"Well she'll be okay don't worry…why don't you marry her if it hurts you then maybe the pain would go away?"

He just looked at her and smiled…it was like Danny was talking to him; she was so much like him, "Awe you're sweet and wise just like your Danno."

"Oh so you think I'm wise…"Danno piped up, "You ready to go monkey?"

"No…Uncle Steve needs me."

"Sweetheart I'll be fine and besides you need your sleep. All little Super Seals do and besides you can come see me tomorrow." Steve said softly

"Okay but don't big Super Seals need their sleep also?"

"Yes but I'll sleep here."

"You better…" she replied and launched herself around his neck and he winced, "Oh sorry I forgot." So she unwrapped her arms from around him and gave him a little kiss on the check.

Chin patted his shoulder, "Don't worry…Kono's a fighter. I'll see you tomorrow"

He just nodded his head not looking up when the 3 left out of the room. And that's when he just broke down and cried silently while Kono slept.

**AN: okay that's it for this chapter…please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while…first I had a really bad case of writer's block with this story until I started reading some other 5-0 fics and then last night it just hit me and second I've been working on my Rookie Blue story, "After Effects" so I got caught up in all that…this season of Rookie Blue has been amazing and I think this Thursday's episode is very promising with Sam and Andy getting together****please check it out and let me know what you think…anyway on with the story…my writer's block is now gone—yayayyay**

**Chapter 5: Stronger than ever**

Steve sat in his office trying catch up on some paperwork when he decided that he needed a break. He lend back in his chair and put his feet upon his desk and just gazed over at Kono who was back to her feisty self after the PCP left her system and she had gotten some therapy. She was over at the computer table looking up some information about a suspect in a current case but it wasn't too big of a case to where it needed all of them. He caught sight of the long scar on her wrist and his thoughts began to consume him as he thought back to that day when he had found her on the bathroom floor unconscious with blood seeping out of both wrists. He was thankful that Grace was there because he could hold on to her and she knew that he needed comforting. That night he finally broke down after they had left and he just silently gave way to tears. It was in the morning that Grace noticed that he had been crying all night judging by the bags under his eyes he hadn't slept that well either. 'She is after all Danny's daughter, of course she'd noticed.' He was just glad that nobody else said anything about it nor did they say anything when Gracie climbed on to his lap and began to say words of comfort to him. Now his thoughts were interrupted by Kono's lips on his. When she pulled back she was just smiling, "Hey you"

"Hey back, when did you get in here?"

"Just now but I am surprised you didn't hear me come in; you looked like you were in deep thought. What were you thinking about?"

He let out a sigh, "Oh just everything we've been through especially you. I came so close to loosing you…I don't want to loose you ever again…I love you too much and I think it would just break my heart if I ever did loose you."

She smiled even wider which made her dimples come out and Steve smiled as she lend down, cupped his face and kissed him passionately. This progressed into him pull her onto his lap which she straddled and this got a moan out of her when she felt him against her. He just smirked and continued biting and nipping at her neck in which he was earned by her giving small moans and incoherent sayings which he couldn't understand. Then they both were jolted back to reality when Danny and Chin both cleared their throats.

"I was working peacefully in my office when I heard these sounds coming from your office and Chin here heard the same thing so we decided to check it out. I mean really, I think we're going to have keep you two separated right Chin?"

"Right Danny…and for the record Kono I really don't want to ever see you in that position again."

She just blushed, "Okay" she still hadn't gotten off him which he didn't mind but a sneaky smirk came across his face and he decided that he was going to drive her crazy a little. So he moved his hips in a small circle while she was talking to them and he could tell it was driving her mad and he loved it. Then Danny piped up, "Yo super seal…what in the world are you smirking about?"

"Oh nothing Danno…wouldn't you like to know…"

Judging by his response, "Ummm actually no I wouldn't want to know what goes on in that head of yours."

Suddenly Kono started laughing and everyone looked at her but then it just got them to laughing also then Danny and Chin went back to their desks to do paperwork. She then turned back and just gave him a look.

"What?"

"Don't what me, Commander…you were doing that little thing with your hips just to drive me crazy"

"Who me…I'm innocent"

"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of the world…please…' then she lends down and slowly whispered, 'but you are so going to pay for doing that because I barely contained myself. Why do you think I started laughing?"

He just gave her one of mind melting smirks then just to show him that she was serious she wiggled her hips then got off of him which in turn made him go silently still and with a shocked look on his face. Before he knew it she was back out working on the computer like nothing happened just looking back and smirking. He just laughed as he straightened himself up and went back to work. An hour later he was already bored again and this time when he looked up she was at her desk doing her own paperwork while Danny was talking to Grace on the phone and Chin was still working. So he picked up his phone and decided to play a little game with Kono. He starts texting her:

"_Having fun?"_

She heard her phone vibrate on her desk and looked at it and smiled. She knew what he was doing so she played along also.

"_No I'm not. PP is boring"_

"_Yeah I know…want some fun?"_

"_Really now __"_

"_You're thinking about me aren't you__?"_

"_Commander McGarrett, are you hitting on me?"_

"_Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?"_

"_Nothing I suppose…."_

"…"

Just then she had an idea, she loved it when she makes him blush, he looked so cute…

"_You know there's this Commander I've heard about and I hear he's always hard up"_

She looked up and she saw him blush big time which made her smile then her phone went off

"_Yeah I know him and he is hard up I mean really hard"_

His reply made her turn red faster than if she tried to catch a wave and she felt like the room temperature just raised 10 degrees

"_Why Commander I didn't know you had such a dirty mind__"_

"_Well Officer there's a lot of things you don't know about me"_

"_Ooooh do tell__"_

"_No"_

"_Please…."_

"_Oh god I love it when you beg__"_

"_Haha"_

"_So what are you wearing?"_

"_Guess__"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Close but no"_

"_Then tell me or else__"_

"_Ooooh was that a threat?"_

"_Maybe just a little harmless one"_

"_You're going to pay for that Commander"_

"_Oh I hope so but only if u can catch me"_

"_You know that I will…"_

"_Come on…tell me what are you wearing?"_

"_Oh alright…I'm wearing a bright blue bikini"_

" _Love it"_

"_And what are you wearing?"_

"_My tats and nothing else"_

"_Oh hahaha…yeah I love your tats…you make them look so sexy and irresistible"_

"_Duly noted"_

"_And what does that mean? You're planning something aren't you; I can feel it"_

"_Maybe I am maybe I'm not__"_

"_You're driving me crazy"_

"_And u have no idea what you do to me on a daily bases…do you know how hard it is for me to restrain myself?"_

"_Really…I had no idea…just what exactly do I do to you?"_

"_Like right now…if Danny or Chin weren't here I'd drag you into my office…."_

"_Ohhh I can't wait__ we should have a little defense practice session"_

"_Yeah that'll turn out great…"_

"_Yeah with you trying to get on top of me w/my arms pinned above me….better stop now or else I won't stop blushing"_

"_Well we should have a session…how about today after work? Oh and I love it when you blush"_

"_Ummm ok let's do it today but wait until they leave"_

"_Okay…let's hurry and get this PP done"_

"_Agreed…until then…love you lots"_

"_And I love you too more than you'll ever know"_

She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. The day went by quickly which was good because spending all day doing paperwork and not having any action made both Steve and Kono have this kind of bottled up energy that was about to explode. Danny went into Steve's office and told him that he was spending the weekend with Grace so if he had any plans for them to cancel them and Steve told him that actually he hadn't made any; they said their goodbyes and he left. Chin on the other hand went into Kono's office and asked her if she wanted to go catch some waves.

"As much as I would love to I can't."

"Big plans?"

"Something like that…"

"Well when you're free call me and we can get together. Oh and call me anyway…I want to hear about what you did today."

"Sure thing…later Cuz"

"Later"

And with that Chin left leaving them alone in the office. When she looked up again Steve was standing in front of her.

"So you ready for that lesson"

"Oh yes please"

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on…" he grabbed her hand interlocking their fingers together and they headed for the workout area in the back of HQ. They made their way to the mat and before she knew it he had his arm around the front of her and he huskily said, "First lesson…never turn your back on a suspect." She then did the S.I.N.G. method and he let go. She back a few feet away from him smiling. "Wow you're good"

"Thanks learned it at the academy. Got anything else?"

He smirked and thought about this, "Okay…" he then started to stalk towards her which made her move away and now they were just circling each other until he ran towards her but she moved sideways and elbowed him in the back then pushed him down on the mat and turned him over in which now she was straddling him and he just smiled. "That's a really good tactic and that was the 2nd lesson which is never be eager to run at your opponent." Steve took her arms and crossed them at the top and turned them over to where he was on top now and he lends down and whispered, "Also never get take your hands off the suspect."

She was getting turned on by the second in the current position that they were in and she thought, 'if this man doesn't move I think I might loose it.' and she tried to wriggle her arms out of his grasp but he just clamped down and smirked, "Going somewhere…" before she could respond his lips were on hers and now it was becoming more heated. They finally broke for air and they untangled from each other and got back up. Both were now hot, sweaty and bothered. "Thanks for the lessons Steve. I think I'm going to take a shower…"

"Want some company?"

She just smirked; "Only if you can catch me" she playfully pushed him back and then ran out towards the showers. He just laughed and took a shortcut and snuck upon her just before she entered into the showers.

"Got you now…" he pushed her against the wall and began kissing her which was earned by a gasp and a moan. He smiled, "So you like being surprised and pushed"

"Only by you babe…" they went into the showers and disrobed then he turned on the shower and pulled her towards him and she snaked her arms around his neck and began kissing him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and she gasped because she could already feel his hardness against her. They continued to make love bites on each other until she couldn't take it anymore; she breathed out, "Now…I want you now…" and he smiled as obliged her. She moaned so loud that it echoed in the room which made him even harder because it sounded like beautiful music to his ears. Her nails scrapped up and down his back some of it bled when he moved. Then her nails were digging into his shoulders as they were both moving and they both knew that they couldn't hold on much longer and they both did their little things to each other that made them loose their minds. After wards he just lends them against the wall until they could catch their breaths. "Wow Steve…you're amazing in any environment."

"And you are too babe…you ready to go?"

"Yeah just give my legs a minute to go back to normal…they feel like jello" she smiled when she said this as she looked at him. "You know…you have very beautiful ocean blue eyes."

"Thank you and you also have very pretty deep chocolate brown eyes; your legs alright now?"

She nodded as she undid her legs and they rinsed and dried off. He put a towel around his waist, "Kono I have some extra clothes in my office; I could go get them if you want?"

"Since when did extra pairs of my clothes wind up in your office?"

"Since we became an item and besides you never know when you're going to need them…" he smirked as he ran to his office, grabbed the clothes and then proceeded to run into Kono, "Gees Kono…I thought you wanted to wait in the locker room…"

She busted out laughing, "Well I didn't want to wait and besides I have a first aid kit in my office and I went to go get it."

"And just why do we need first aid?"

"Because you have scratches on your back from me…sorry"

"Well it's okay; it was all worth the pain which I didn't notice until you said something. How bad are they?"

"Not that bad…just need a couple of strips of gaze and some tape and you'll be good as new…come on sit down"

Kono fixed him up and it really wasn't that bad till they got dressed and he sat down on the couch and lend back. "Ouch…now it hurts to lean back"

She laughed a little, "I'm so sorry baby but it's your fault…"

"Yeah I guess but still how am I going to explain to Danny or Chin when they ask me why I can't lean back?"

"Not sure… are you gonna be able to drive home?"

"Yeah I'll be fine…see you tomorrow"

They kissed one more time then she piped up, "Do you want some company?"

"Sure you can come over…"

And before they knew it they were in his bedroom with clothes been torn off each other to another wonderful passion filled night.

**AN: Well I hope this chapter wasn't too long…I just couldn't find a good place to stop…please review…ONLY 20 MORE DAYS LEFT**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: thanks for all the reviews and now that I have my muse back hopefully the updates won't be so long of a wait…sorry for the wait…okay on with the story…**

**Chapter 6: 3 months later…**

Everything had gone back to normal—Danny still doing he usual ranting to Steve about life, danger and pineapples, Chin was calm and collected as ever, Steve was his usual Super Seal self and Kono well some things had changed and she didn't know what the hell was going on. Now she was on his bed trying to button up her jean and they just didn't want to button up. "Come on…work with me here…damn it…Steve I see you in the doorway…don't laugh…why are you laughing?"

"Oh baby I'm not laughing at you I'm just laughing with you. You're talking to your jeans like they'll behave…come here let me help."

She held out her hands and he grabbed them and helped her stand up then he slide the jeans down and back up again and then he noticed that she had a little bump, "Kono…"

"Yeah Steve…"

"Have you noticed this bump below your stomach?" he stated and for some reason he felt the need to put his hand over it protectively.

She smiled, "No I haven't…what are you thinking?"

"I don't know but I think we should get you to the doctor—now"

"Awe, are you worried about me?"

"Hell yes I am…I don't want to loose you babe…I can't…here forget the jeans and put on some of your jogging pants."

"Thanks my navy man"

She pulled them up and they were a little tight but they fit—in fact her shirt was a little tight but she didn't feel like changing. He called the doctor's office and made an appointment and luckily they had an opening right then so he hung up and grabbed Kono and they ran to the truck. Now they were inside the office waiting to be called and neither one of them admitted it but they were both scared. Then the nurse came out, "Mrs. Kono McGarrett" she looked shocked but then smiled knowing that he wanted to be in the room so he just put his last name down. She took them down to one of the rooms and said that doctor would be with them shortly. After she closed the door Kono just looked at him, "Why did you put your last name on the paper?"

"Because if they thought we were married then I could come back here with you; why?"

"Because I like the sound of it…"

Before he could respond the doctor came in, "Hello I'm Dr. Diana Smith…what seems to be the problem?"

"Well this morning I was trying to button up my jeans and I couldn't so Steve here wanted to see if he could try. I stood up and pulled them down then back up again to see if that would work and then he saw this bump just below my stomach and we both didn't know what it was so here we are."

"Okay thanks…could you lift up your shirt and show me where you saw this bump please?"

"Okay" she lifted her shirt then pulled her pants down a little and showed her. The doctor just smiled, "Oh honey…you're going to be fine but lay back on the table and I'll be right back."

Kono looked scared so Steve got up and went over beside her and grabbed her hand, "It's going to alright honey"

"Are you sure? Because I'm freaking out…"

"Well don't worry…the doctor said you were going to be fine and we'll just have to see what else she says…okay?"

She nodded and the door opened again this time she was pushing a machine in front of her. Steve went over and opened the door wider for her, "Thanks and you are?"

"Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett…leader of the 5-0 task force and her husband."

"Oh good, glad you're here…"

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No but thanks"

"What exactly is that?"

"It's an ultra sound machine"

"Oh…wait a minute why does Kono need one?"

"Because if I'm correct then you guys will have some great news…"

"Alright but…" Kono stopped him from asking too many more questions as she grabbed his hand and she looked at him like please no more then they heard something loud and fast.

"Ummm Doc what's that noise?"

"That my dear is your baby's heartbeat…"

"Wait…my what?"

"Her what?"

They both shouted at the same time and she smiled, "Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett you are going to have a baby. You're about 3 months along…have you had any symptoms like morning sickness, cravings, tiredness…"

"Just being tired but nothing else…"

"Kono what about those cravings you have some nights?"

"Steve! I'm so sorry Doc, you know men sometimes their minds lives in the gutter."

"Well those kinds of cravings are perfectly normal…Are you alright Steve?"

"Yeah I'm fine…wow now I'm embarrassed."

They both laughed a little then the doctor piped up, "Want to see your baby?"

"Yes!" they both shouted at the same time and she turned the screen and there it was. Both Steve and Kono had tears in their eyes. "Oh look she's so tiny…"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Call it a gut instinct"

"Oh hahaha very funny…"

"Steven I've seen the way you are around Gracie and the way you take care of her when Danny can't…inside I know you want a little girl…" He just blushed and she smiled.

"So do you guys want a picture?"

"Yes please but could I get a wallet size?" Steve asked

"Wow Steve didn't know you were the type to carry something like that?"

"Me either…I…I just want to make sure this isn't all some sort of dream…OUCH! Kono what was that for?"

She laughed, "I was just showing you that it wasn't a dream…I can't believe that we're going to be parents…oh my god what's Chin and Danny going to say?"

"They won't say anything to upset you because if they do then I'll go Super Seal on their asses."

"I'm sure you will and thanks for everything"

The doctor came back in with pre-natal vitamins and a little envelope, "Okay you're ready to go…just be sure to take these and in here is 2 wallet size and a regular size for you both. Now the baby's developing nicely and I've already made an appointment for you to come back next month."

"Thanks Doctor"

"Yes thanks for everything"

"Well your welcome Commander and take good care of her."

"Oh I will…trust me"

They shook hands and left with huge smiles on their faces. As they got in the truck Chin had called saying that they had a case and they said they were on their way. They pulled into a parking spot and Steve knew that she was nervous so he put his hands around her shoulders and had her look at him, "Kono sweetheart don't worry…I'm sure they'll be shocked but they'll also be excited. Hell I'm excited that I get to be father I mean hopefully I'll be good at this parenting thing…"

"Awww baby you will…like I said before I've seen the way you are with Gracie and the way you take care of her and protect her and the way you do that is like she was your own…Steve listen to me…you've got Danno and Chin to help you out plus you've got me; just please don't go all super seal all the time I do not need to loose you I will not be raising a child on my own because my husband got killed in the line of duty and she never got to know what a great man you are."

Steve was silent then a smile came across his lips and reached over kissed her slowly. After that they got out and headed inside arm in arm. She put the envelope and vitamins down on her desk and Danny came up, "Hey ya'll are late today…what's that?"

"Oh nothing…tell you later"

"Okay…whatever…hey where are you going?"

"Come on Danny…I forgot to give something to Steve"

She went over the computer table where Chin was telling him about the case, "Excuse me Chin could I interrupt for a second?"

"Sure…what do you need?"

"Nothing just forgot to give this to Steve."

"Thanks babe…"

"What is that?" Chin wondered and Danny was just smiling, "Oh I know what that is…"

"Well what is it then?"

"It's a wallet size ultra sound"

"How do you know Danny?"

"Because Chin I had one when Rachel was carrying Gracie…"

"Boys! And yes it is true I'm going to have a baby…we just found out today actually we just came from the doctor's office. We had no idea because I didn't have the normal symptoms like the morning sickness which is common but I had the tiredness, cravings well the none food ones…"

"Kono!" Chin and Danny shouted at the same time, "Okay don't want to know but congratulations…wow after everything this whole team has been through we all get a baby out of it." Chin said then Danny piped up, "Yeah and it's half McGarrett so I guess I have to live here the rest of my natural born days because with another one running around this whole island isn't safe." He said with a smile.

"Oh hahahaha…funny one Danno"

They all laughed and talked for a while till they knew it was time to get back to case at hand.

**AN: I know this one is a little shorter but I felt this was a good stopping point…****please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I just want to thank tigrena for sending me this chapter**

**AN2: Thanks again for all the reviews and this story is no where near  
>done…I've been watching the reruns of 5-0 and watching closely the<br>interactions between certain characters and I have a theory as to why Gov.  
>Jameson was working for Wo Fat and if it comes out on the show I'm going to be<br>jumping up and down but for now I'm just going to put it in this story…**

**Chapter 7: Twists and turns keep coming**

It had been a week since they found out that they were going to have a baby  
>and everything seemed to be going great—that is until Steve walked in HQ and<br>someone was in his office.

"Hello…could I help you?"

"Hello and are you Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett?"

"Yes I am and you are?"

"My name's not important…"

"Yes it is since you're the one standing in my office now who are you and what  
>do you want?"<p>

"Alright please sit down I'll tell you everything…"

He went around his desk and sat in his chair and now he officially had his  
>aneurism face on, "Okay I'm sitting now what do you need to tell me…"<p>

"The past 10 years I've been deep undercover working with Wo Fat to bring him  
>down but it was only recently with everything that's happened with your task<br>force and with what's happened with you that some new evidence came to  
>light…"<p>

"New evidence…like what? I've been exonerated of all charges…what are you  
>talking about?"<p>

"Steve have you ever wondered why the governor was in bed with him?"

"Yes but…"

She cut him off by putting an envelope on his desk, "I never got your  
>name…"<p>

"Oh sorry it's Lilly. Lilly Alexander"

"Thanks Lilly…now what's in here?"

"The truth…"

Now he just had a confused look on his face, "The truth…the truth about  
>what?"<p>

She looked at him with a straight face, "You"

"Me…what about me?"

"Just open the envelope…it'll explain everything"

And so he did just that and his eyes widen at the top words he saw  
>'Certificate of Birth' then he looked down his father's name was the same but<br>it was his mother's that was different. It said, 'Mother: Patricia Jameson'  
>his mouth fell open and the paper fell out of his hands. He felt like he was<br>going to explode, "Lilly…what the hell is this? Where did you get this?" his  
>was now starting to yell but she wasn't afraid of him.<p>

"Steve…first calm down…" again she was stopped by his now yelling ranting,  
>"CLAM DOWN! CALM DOWN…you freaking just gave me a birth certificate<br>specifically mine with the governor as my mother! What the hell is going on?"

Now he was pacing his office like a caged animal but this didn't faze her hell  
>she'd work with the most evil guy-Wo Fat-so him acting like this wasn't so bad<br>so she stood up but stood her ground, "Sir! This is in Wo Fat's office and I  
>came across it. I asked him what it was about and he said that it was leverage<br>against the Governor. He said that he would expose the truth if she didn't do  
>what he wanted. Now as to why he killed I'm not sure but what I do know is<br>that this is the truth and you deserve to know. You've had way too many people  
>lie to you in your life and I thought you deserved to know the truth—that<br>Pat Jameson was your biological mother."

He stopped pacing and was now standing still to still for her liking but then  
>his office doors came slamming open, "Steve is anything wrong? We heard<br>yelling…"

He didn't say anything but just ran out of the building leaving a bewildered  
>Kono, Danny and Chin and Lilly looking down at the floor with tears in her<br>eyes.

He ran until he couldn't breathe anymore his thoughts consumed him, 'This has  
>to all be a bad dream. She wasn't my mother well she wasn't the one who raised<br>me but still after all these years to have your world ripped out from under  
>you…it's just too much…why didn't dad tell me sooner? It's not fair, of<br>course it's not fair it's me and with me it's always complicated and this just  
>proves it. Damn it why didn't he tell me sooner? Or why didn't mom tell me?<br>well I guess that kind of conversation is kind of hard to start up with your  
>16 year old kid…oh my god not only was my mother murdered but it's quite<br>possible that the governor hired Wo Fat to kill her and then came up this **  
>of a story which I stupidly believed.' Before he knew he had run all the way<br>back to his house and was now sitting on the beach just staring at the ocean.  
>He must have been sitting there for a while because the next thing he knew he<br>felt fingers on his cheek; he looked up and saw Kono with a sympathetic look  
>on her face. She sat down beside him, didn't say anything but just embraced<br>him in a hug and he gladly hugged her back. Then they pulled apart and he just  
>looked at her and the look in his eyes broke her heart. For the first time he<br>looked like his world had crumbled and he didn't know how to piece it back  
>together. "Oh Steve it's going to be alright…"<p>

"How is it going to be alright? I mean did you not hear what Lilly told  
>me…everything I've ever known or believed in has been shot to hell and now<br>I…I'm doubting everything…"

For some reason she was hurt by this, "Even me?" her voice cracked as tears  
>began to fall.<p>

"Oh baby no not you; never you…I meant everything else I've believed or  
>known in…now it seems everything my parents taught me or told me is a damn<br>lie! Why didn't they tell me?"

"I honestly don't know Steve but did you ever think about them protecting  
>you?"<p>

"No…"

"Well then maybe you should think about that…you know Lilly told us  
>something else…"<p>

"And what did she exactly tell you?"

"After you had run out she started crying and then everything just seemed to  
>spill out of her mouth. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to…"<p>

"What did she say?"

"She said that your father and Pat had an affair then she got pregnant with  
>you but of course your mother found out about this and to save both of their<br>reputations because family was very important and she didn't want you do have  
>this hanging over your head for the rest of your life; she decided to take you<br>in as her own. Your dad decided to break it off and Pat didn't like this very  
>much so she found Wo Fat to put a hit out on your dad but she didn't know that<br>they were going to switch cars that day so killing your mom was just a bonus  
>in her eyes. Wo Fat found out about the real story about why she had wanted<br>your dad dead and evidently used that as leverage to get her to do what he  
>wanted. Obviously she had enough which is probably why she ended up dead and<br>framed you for her murder."

For the first time in his life there were no words, he kept opening his mouth  
>as if to say something but no words came out. Finally he just looked down at<br>the sand and Kono didn't like the way he looked—it was the same look he had  
>when he had been in prison which was broken—shoulders slumped down, the look<br>of hopeless and broken and she wished she could take away all his pain so she  
>just embraced him in a hug and finally he just broke down crying for<br>everything that he had loved and lost from his Navy buddies to his mother's  
>death to his father's death.. He cried so hard that his whole body starting<br>shaking and tears starting coming down from her eyes because this was so  
>painful for her. She hated Wo Fat and she wanted to kill him but then she remembered that Steve had already killed him; she wanted to go back in time and kill him again, to make him pay for what he had done to her and Steve. They stayed like<br>for a while till they realized that the sun was starting to set then they went to bed and she just continued to hold him and run her hand through his soft short hair until he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**STORY: kono gone **

**An: aww thanks you guys for the reviews, made my day...sorry for not posting sooner...**

**Chapter 8: month 6**

Three months had passed since everything happened and now they were going to find out the sex of the baby. Of course he really was hoping it was a little girl but would be just as happy if it was a little boy. Through all the pain in his life he finally gets the woman he loves and a little baby out of all this misery which he never thought would happen. He looked down at Kono who was laying on the table and kissed her forehead. She was surprised by this gesture from him but loved it all the same, "Babe, what was that for?"

"Just thank you-thanks for everything even though I'm sometimes a little difficult to get along with."

Before she could respond the doctor came in, "Hello, how's everyone today?"

"We're fine-although a little tired today. Somebody decided to kick the entire night and I kept having to run to the bathroom. I think this kid's gonna be a soccor player."

They all laughed as she turned on the monitor and put the gel down and wond on her stomach. They all heard the heartbeat but then Steve heard something off beat, "Doc, is that another heartbeat I hear?"

She turned to him, "How did you know that?"

"Navy SEAL remember?" Kono replied

"Of course and yes you're right...Congrates you're having twins and it looks like a little boy and a girl-see" She turned the monitor around to show them and there indeed was two little babies inside moving around like they were swimming. Steve had tears in his eyes; he leaned down and kissed Kono passionately, "Thank you for these little miracles."

She smiled up at him, "You're welcome...hey doc why didn't we see the other one earlier?"

"hmm it could've been the position of the baby or it was hiding behind the first baby and their heartbeats were insync. Sometimes this happens, I've seen it happen before but don't worry-they're perfectly healthy. And here's your picture-oh I want to see you again in month 7 to make sure they're developing good."

"Okay sounds good and thanks doctor-Wow, I never thought I would be having twins but here comes SuperSEAL and of course they never do anything normal but I'm so very happy."

"Oh hahaha...I'm laughing my butt off...Look who's talking Mrs. Spiderwoman. Steve responded with a wink and smirk. Kono just rolled her eyes as they left walking hand in hand to the truck. They made their way back to HQ where Chin was trying to show Danny some computer things but it wasn't working out and it was a funny sight to see. Chin and Danny looked up and smiled, "Hey guys how did it go?"

"Great and we have some news!" Steve replied, his voice excuding excitment.

"Well what is it?"

"We're having twins! A boy and girl!" They both said at the same time. Danny just started laughing as they both went over and congraulated them.

"Danny what's so funny?"

"Steve"

"Oh really and why am I funny?"

"Because it just proves you can't do anything normal."

At this everyone started laughing then Kono cleared her throat to get their attention, "Hey why don't you guys come over and Danny if you have Gracie you know she's always welcome at our house."

"Thanks Kono and yes I do have Gracie tonight and for two whole weeks. Stan and Rachel are wanting some alone time so she asked and of course I said yes."

"Where's Charlie going to be?"

"With his parents back in the mainland then they're off to who knows where but I really don't care because I get to spend time with my beautiful daughter."

"That's wonderful Danno"

"You're gonna start with that again?" Danny said with a smile.

"Yes!" Steve shouted. His excitment was all over the place plus he had something else in mind ever since that first visit to the doctor. It just got a little sidetracked with everything that happened but he got through it; thanks to Kono, Chin and Danny and even Gracie helped him sometimes. So tonight was the night to do it.

Steve decided when it hit 4:00 PM to let everyone leave early since they were just catching up on some paperwork, "Hey babe you ready to go?" Kono sauntered in and sat down in the chair.

"Yeah, why don't you go ahead and go on; I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay"

He waited until she left then went over to Chin who was just about to walk out the door; Danny had already ran out to go get Grace, "Hey brah, everything okay?"

"Yeah Chin, uhh there's something I need to ask you."

"Shoot"

"I would like your blessing and your family's blessing in asking Kono to marry me."

Chin blinked a couple of times then broke out into a huge smile, "Well it looks like SuperSEAL finally got his head on straight. You know we were all waiting for you to ask her. They told me if you ever did ask they already gave their blessing and I do also."

Steve hugged Chin tightly, "Thanks brah. It really does mean a lot."

"Your welcome, now do you have the ring?"

"Yes" He pulled it out of one of his many pockets and opened it, "It was my mother's ring."

"It's stunning, she's going to love it. I'm very proud of you Steven and I know your parents would be too."

"Yeah" Steve smiled sadly wishing that they were here to meet Kono and his twins but you can't cry over something that happened in the past that you couldn't control.

Later that evening after they had a night filled with grilling stakes and veggies Steve thought it was time. They were sitting out on the lanai and he whistled to get everyone's attention, "First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming. Second Kono and I are having twins-a boy and girl."

"YAY" Gracie shouted.

Steve turned to face Kono; she knew he was up to something but didn't know what it was. He took both of her hands in to his and looked at her, "Kono the first time I saw you deck that guy on the beach I knew you'd be a perfect fit to our team then I got to know you and I began falling for you but I pushed them away because it was so fast and I was afraid but then you kept coming after me, saving my life with it. Then we finally got together and of course our bliss couldn't last and I almost lost you because of my stupid pursit of WoFat. It nearly got you killed and I just couldn't bear the thought of my life without you in it. Kono you've become a part of me and I hope I've become a part of you. Then you gave me two little miracles and I never thought that would happen." Then he got down on a bended knee and held open the box, "Would you do me the honor in spending the rest of your life with me?"

Kono was absolutly speechless then she felt her babies kick as if to speak, "Yes."

The smile on his face was a smile like nobody had ever seen before and he stood back up, placed the ring on her finger then kissed her very passionatly till Danny cleared his throat. Gracie was clapping the entire time then ran over to them in which Steve picked her up and hugged her tight, "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Yeah"

This surprised Kono, "Really...what were thinking?"

"I was thinking we could name our little girl Kono Grace McGarrett and our little boy Daniel Steven McGarrett."

"I love it"

Danny was shocked, "You want to use my name and my daughters?"

"Yeah if that's alright with you."

"No, no it's fine that's not what I meant...I'm just surprised and very honored."

"Well Danny you've been a big part of our lives, not that you weren't cuz."

"It's cool."

Danny got up and hugged them both with tears, "Thanks guys."

The rest of the night was spent celebrating then it was time to go home. Steve and Kono practially crashed into bed with her curling up aganist Steve and Steve's hand held protectivly over his twins. She held her hand up admiring it. The ring was a beautiful asher cut mystic fire with little diamonds around it then she put her hand on top of Steve's hand and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you"

She smiled just before sleep claimed her, "I love you too."

**AN: well i hope you enjoyed this...i wanted this chapter to be light and fluffy**


End file.
